In electrolytical refining of copper and other metals, cathode plates are deposited on each side of mother plates. According to a technique used in the past, a comparatively thin layer is deposited on the mother plate, so called starting sheets, which may have a thickness up to approximately 1 mm. The starting sheets are stripped form the mother plates and are used in a subsequent stage as cathodes, in order to be coated with more electrolytically deposited metal to a full thickness. According to modem technique, however, no starting sheets are produced. Instead, the electrolytically deposited metal is accumulated to the intended full thickness on the original mother plate, which may consist e.g. of stainless acid resistant steel, titanium or other metal, according to so called full deposit technique.
Whether it is the question of starting sheet production or of full deposit technique, one has encountered problems in connection with the stripping of the deposited cathode plates from the mother plate. Various methods have been employed, including the application of bending forces, impacts, vibrations, etc., but no ideal method so far has been suggested in prior art. Either the suggested and/or employed methods have not been sufficiently efficient or have caused damages on the mother plates or on other equipment. Therefore, there exists a need to solve these problems in a better mode than according to the technique of today.